


Solo una vez o no

by Rexx824



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexx824/pseuds/Rexx824
Summary: Root después de la misión,sabía que no era bien recibida,así quede va a un bar





	Solo una vez o no

Depues de la misión,en la que ha tenido que ayudar, porque ella misma ha tenido que decir a samaritano donde se encuentra.

Finch no la habla, fusco y Carter se han vuelto a la comisaría, Reese a por más números y shaw le ha pegado un puñetazo y la ha dicho que no la quieren ver

Así que ahora está en un bar con su segunda Copa de vodka,no tenía un sitio para quedarse.se bebé otra copa más, cuando siente que alguien se sienta a su lado

Un mal día:la mujer le pregunta

Si,se podía decir:Root le dice

Me llamo Amanda: Amanda

Yo soy Samantha:dice Root

Se ponen hablar hasta que ve que está cansada, Amanda y Root se suben al mismo taxi y van a la casa de Amanda.

Cuando se baja y pasan por el portal,cogen el ascensor, Amanda tiene a Root en la pared besándola, cuando llegan a su piso paran,van a la casa,y Root le besa el cuello,con esfuerzo abren la puerta.

Root la sujeta contra la puerta mientras se quitan la ropa,le saca la camiseta por encima y le arranca el sujetador, Amanda le quita también la ropa, Root pasa la lengua por el pecho, mientras que le saca los pantalones,con las bragas,pasa las manos por el clotis todo mojado y hinchado 

Pon la lengua: Amanda entre gemidos

Root pone la lengua y la empieza a follar, Amanda echa la cabeza para atrás, Root se quita y se levanta besándola y probándose a si misma en la boca, Root le mete los dedos y va despacio

Más rápido: Amanda le dice

Root sonríe y lo hace,le muerde el cuello y las manos van más rápido,llega a los poco minutos

Vuelve a besar a Root en la boca,esta vez quitándole los pantalones,nota el bulto que tiene,le da la vuelta y ahora Root está de espalda en la puerta y Amanda le esta haciendo una mamada

Amanda le sujeta las piernas y se mete la polla en la boca, Root le sujeta la cabeza para que valla más profundo,la escucha ahogarse

Más rápido:Root le dice

Amanda le sigue chupando,Root viene con un grito,ayuda a levantarse y la besa,Amanda se sube en ella y Root las lleva hasta la habitación,donde la tira en la cama

Amanda la tira con ella y se sube encima besándola,le mete la ponga en el coño y espera a que se acostumbre

Ves despacio:Amanda le dice 

Root empieza a ir lento,la besa y acelerar las embestidas, Amanda la abraza por el cuello,la besa, Amanda llega pero Root todavía no,así que sigue,llega por segunda vez y Root con ella

Se tumba a su lado y Amanda sonríe se sube enima de Root y vuelven a follar, cuando termina,apoya la cabeza en el pecho de Root

Se duerme,así hasta el día siguiente, cuando se despierta no la ve,sale y está en la cocina haciendo el desayuno,le rodea y la abraza

Huele delicioso:Root le dice

Espero que te guste: Amanda le dice

Desayuna hablando, cuando termina Amanda le da su número para que la llamen cuando quiera,sale a la calle

Mirando su móvil ve que tiene muchas llamadas,de Finch, Reese,los detectives y de shaw pero no los coge.

Unos cinco minutos después de salir y no contesta,ve que todos están donde ella se queda,pero se va y sin que la vean,pero es Reese quién la ve,se lo dice van corriendo,no la ven pero oso la huele,la lleva donde está

Te hemos llamado: Reese le dice

No quería que os llamará asi que:Root le dice

Vera tendría que: Finch

De que me equivoqué lo siento pero os ayudo no:Root les dice con enfadó

Donde has estado:shaw le pregunta

Da igual:Root le dice

Se va pero todos van detrás de ella,pasan así las siguientes horas, decide llamar Amanda,la mira pero nada,quedan está noche

Durante las siguientes semanas pasa igual,un día el número que sale es el de Amanda

Root llega y ve el número de Amanda pero cuando se da la vuelta están todos detrás

Quién es: le preguntas Finch

Alguien que conozco:Root le dice

Es tú: Finch no termina la frase

Es alguien con la que me he acostado,Root le dice, no saltamos las normas cuando se trata de nosotros,pero cuando se trata de Grace si

Antes de poder decir nada,ella ya se ha ido,va donde se encuentra,todos van detrás,Root la ve y la empuja a un callejón Amanda la sonríe

Creía que me llamarías: Amanda le dice con una sonrisa

Alguien te quiere matar:Root le dice

Cómo lo sabe: Amanda le dice

No le contesta ya que cuando mira para atrás alguien les está apuntado con una pistola

Me dejaste por ella:mujer

Nicole que hace: Amanda le dice

Root ve una oportunidad y le dispara a los poco segundo están todos allí,se la llevan,los chicos van para atrás,Amanda va con Root más lejos

Sabes que desee hace meses nos acostamos:Amanda le dice

Si, que pasa:Root le pregunta

Desde hace tiempo me encontraba mal,así que hoy me echo la prueba de embarazo y ha dado positivo,le dice, estoy embarazada de tí y me han ofrecido un puesto de trabajo y he aceptado

Qué:Root le pregunta

Quiero que te vengas conmigo: Amanda le dice

Amanda se va y los chicos se han ido también

Root vas a dar un paseo por el parque, empieza a pensar sabe que ella no es amiga de ellos,que solo la quieren por su enlace con la máquina,shaw no la quiere ver,le envía un mensaje a su móvil, cuando lo saca«vete a tener una vida normal»sabe que es la máquina

Coge el coche y va a la casa de Amanda, cuando llega llama y espera a que le abra, cuando la abre le dice quede irá con ella,la besa,pero que primero se tiene que despedir

Llama a Finch y le dice que si puede llamar al resto,le dice que si

Al día siguiente cuando Root llega todos están allí esperando

Que pasa:Reese le pregunta

Ayer cuando salgamos Amanda me dijo que está embarazada de mi,y que le han ofrecido un puesto de trabajo en otra parte,Root le dice,me dijo que me fuera con ella, después de pensarlo le dije que si,me voy

No puedes eres el enlace con la máquina: Finch le dice

Ya no,me lo he quitado y me he operado, además ella me envió un mensaje:Root le dice

Me alegro:Reese le dice

Nunca me caíste muy bien pero te echaré de menos: Carter

No te metas en más problema: Fusco

Me alegro mucho: Finch

Todos la ha abrazado menos shaw que todavía no ha dicho nada

Shaw quiero que te quede con todas mis armas:Root le dice

Gracias:shaw le dice

Te importa si te beso:Root le pregunta

No:shaw le dice con una sonrisa

La besa y se vuelve a despedir recoge todo y se va

Amanda la espera con el coche encendido,Root se va para empezar una familia

Ha pasado un año desde que Root se fuera,todos han ido donde Root vive cuando llegan la ven con dos bebés y Amanda también,se van para casa,Root se da la vuelta y los ve,ella entra con su familia


End file.
